Shan Menglang (山猛狼)
Shan Menglang(山猛狼) is the daughter of the wolf from the Chinese tale "The Wolf of Zhongshan". Her mental health seems to have deteriorated from trauma. She does not have any malicious intentions, but her destiny and father's actions scare the students into thinking she'll eat them. She really wants everyone to get along and understand how constricting and dangerous 'destiny' truly is. She seems to value freedom greatly. Her English can be somewhat lacking. After all, she was born and raised a wolf. However, it seems to have improved after months spent in Ever After High. Character Personality Menglang is an odd personality. She is, quite frankly, unstable. However, she was not always like this. She used to be a somewhat blunt—but cheerful—young pup. However, the air of menace and cruelty around her soon began to form where she learned of her father's fate. Before Legacy Day, Menglang was horrified of the prospect of following her destiny. In the area Ever After High is located, the villains do not truly perish. However, in the 'Asian' areas, they had to. This gave Menglang some fear for herself, and possibly her younger brothers and sisters. This fear seems to manifest itself into some form of childish cruelty. After Legacy Day, she remains somewhat unstable. However, her conditions seems to have improved when she learned she did not have to follow her fate. To her, it was selfish, but she did not care no longer. She did not want anyone, not even the farmers and scholars in her tale, to disappear in such a brutal way. Currently, she is relatively stable mentally and has gained some fluency in English. She seems to be getting more snarky, revealing what was once in her personality. She seems to be happier and has a less unnerving aura. Appearance Her hair is grey and uneven, with some pale orange highlights and darker greys all around it. She wears powder on her face, however, she does not appear any paler than any of the students. Her eyes appear gentle, but they seem somewhat empty and sad. Her lips are thin and are constantly in a smile. She paints a portion of her lips red, while leaving the rest with none. Perhaps her clothing can be considered 'fancy', but she was not the one to decide it. It was simply to keep up appearances as their guise of 'the villains are treated properly before their death' continues to prevail. Despite realising that she could write her own story, she continues to wear her outfit and decorate her hair. As it turns out, Menglang has some form of sentiment towards the garments given to her. Fortunately for her, she also received running shoes if she decides to run as a human. Fairy tale – The Wolf of Zhongshan(中山狼傳) How the Story Goes The story begins with 周簡王(King Jian of Zhou) and his hunting party in a forest. When he spots a wolf, he aims his bow at it and shoots. Fortunately, it misses and hits a rock. The wolf, still worried, runs into a forest and comes across a Mohist scholar by the name of 東郭先生(Dongguo Xiansheng). Now, Mr. Dongguo feels sorry for the wolf after it told him what happened. The wolf was hid in a book bag strapped to his donkey. When the hunters came and asked Mr. Dongguo about what happened, he denied any knowledge of the wolf. When the hunters left, Mr. Dongguo let the wolf out of the bag. As Mr. Dongguo is about to leave, the wolf stops him. The wolf asks him to save his life again, but from starvation. Mr. Dongguo offers him pastries, but the wolf replied with "I don't eat those. I dine solely on meat alone.". Mr. Dongguo asks if the wolf wants to eat his donkey, but the wolf says, "No, donkey won't do.", causing the donkey to run on impact. The wolf then jumps on Mr. Dongguo and announces that he wants to eat him. Mr. Dongguo protests on the wolf's ingratitude, but they debated on the topic and decided to ask the three elders. The first elder, a withering apricot tree, relates the issue to its own experience. When it wasn't old and withering, children used to pick fruits from it and was told to eat their fill. Now, it was going to be chopped down for firewood. The first elder sides with the wolf. The second elder, an old water buffalo, also relates the issue to its own experience. It used to serve its masters, but his current master wants to butcher and eat him. The buffalo sides with the wolf. The third elder, an old farmer, however, did not seem to agree with the wolf completely. He asked the wolf if it really could fit in the bag, causing the wolf to jump in the bag to prove it. The farmer, instead of telling the wolf to go out, closed the bag and started beating the wolf with his hoe. The wolf is dragged out, looking almost-dead. Mr. Dongguo, once again, feels pity for the wolf. But suddenly, a weeping woman came running towards them. She told them about how the wolf stole and ate her child. Mr. Dongguo now feels no pity for the wolf and strikes it's head with the hoe. How does Menglang come into it? Menglang is the unfortunate wolf. Out of all of her siblings, Menglang is the oldest, so she is forced to carry out the tale. As they are, luckily, given a few years before reenacting the tale, with the intention of breeding offspring to carry out their role in the future. Gender didn't matter as a pack of wolves, so Menglang would have recieved the role, male or female. When Menglang was around four or five human years, her father carried out the tale and died. Menglang was told that he was 'out on a long hunt'. She believed this lie until she was around seven human years old, when she was told the tale. Menglang was horrified and scarred from the tale. This was how she started acting like she does today. Relationships See Relationships tab. Outfits Basic (Signature - Rebels) Legacy Day TBA Getting Fairest TBA Trivia *Menglang is actually quite clever, despite not being the best in subjects that require memorisation. *She does surprisingly well in Science and Sorcery; well, if it isn't the 'tests that have too much stuff in it'. *She moves quickly and tends to improvise schoolwork. *She went through a lot when she was younger, so she understands and sympathises easily with others' troubles. *Her own outfit was not put together for her, simply put. It was put together for a 'reputation' that 'cannot be tarnished'. *Menglang has become more fluent in English, and seems to be getting snarkier after being told to write her own story. *She seems to be 'immortal', much to the chagrin of those who fear her. This could be related to her supposed 'fate'. **Her 'immortality' may have stopped when the Storybook of Legends was 'shelved'. Gallery Shan-menglang.png|Shan Menglang's everyday wear. Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:The Wolf of Zhongshan Category:Females